


Surprise feelings

by bob2btrue



Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, romance kinda, suck at tagging stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2btrue/pseuds/bob2btrue
Summary: Some kind of inspiration from Yuusong's rout. Jaehee has to spend a couple of days at her boss, to secure her safety as a treat upholds again the RFA members.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making a comic on tumblr of these two (OTP haha). So I finished the storyline, now it is to just sketch it and trace it and color it... (´；ω；`)
> 
> This became way longer than I expected, guess my fingers slipped.

As he entered the living room of his penthouse; knowing his assistant was last seen working there. Jumin needed to ask Jaehee something important. His eyes did not stray from his touch phone of the RFA chatt room. 

"Assistant Kang, since you are staying here for the time being, could you give Elizabeth the 3rd a bath?"

Jumin waited for a response from his assistant, yet he was only met with silence. With annoyance in his eyes, the trust fund kid looked up from his phone. 

"Assistant Kang, did you hea-"

He stopped. On the couch lay the love of his life, with her silky fur and beautiful composure. Beside Elizabeth the 3rd sat his assistant, head slightly tilted downwards in what he could only assume was a terribly uncomfortable position. 

'Tsk, I guess she fell asleep working again...'

He didn't understand why she wouldn't just join him on his small vacation. The admiration of her dedication for the company was both appreciated and somewhat annoying at times. 

Jumin's attention went back to his beautiful cat. 

'But who will wash my precious Elizabeth the 3rd?'

Was his first thought, but it quickly drifted as he studied Jaehee's sleeping face. A soft smile pulled at his lips, followed by a sigh. 

'However, I don't think I've seen her so relaxed before, even in that uncomfortable position.'

Jumin moved in to pick up his most exceptional assistant, carrying her easily in his arms, making his way to the guest room. Jaehee slept like the dead. 

Behind him woke Elizabeth the 3rd, sleepily following her master. 

At the guest bedroom, a wall away from his own, was a queen sized bed, open windows with a great view, and a giant portrait of his wonderful cat hanging over the bed. 

Jumin lay Jaehee on the soft bed, studying her attire for a bit. He let out another sigh as he left the bedroom, coming back soon after with one of his white shirts. With Jaehee being much smaller than him, the trust fund kid figured the shirt would work as a night dress of some sort. 

Jumin started unbuttoning his assistant's shirt, justifying his doings for his employee's comfort under his care. In quick movements Jumin got Jaehee down to her underwear, and just for a second took a savoring glimpse of her complexion, but hastily pulled the extra shirt over her head to put it on.  
Content with his work, he draped the duvet over her slim body. 

Noticing his love take a seat at the end of his assistant's feet made something akin to jealousy well up in his stomach. He pointed accusingly at Elizabeth the 3rd

"I will allow you to stay with assistant Kang this one time, since she needs a cat to calm her worries, but after that you sleep with me," 

The cat meowed sleepily, and Jumin took that as an 'ok' from her. Satisfied with the answer, the leader of the C & R corporation went to the room next door, deciding he would have to postpone his holiday a little more so Jaehee could tag along. 

...

On a field of white lay a short haired brunette, dressed in a China white colored summer dress. 

A gust of wind blew past the sleeping girl, which woke her up. In confusion the brunette looked at her surroundings, however, stopped as her eyes met a giant wine bottle on the edge of the white field. 

"Omg!"

Her honey brown eyes shined with enthusiasm as she hastily walked toward the humongous bottle. Hearts in her eyes. 

Sadly the joy didn't last very long as a shadow loomed over both the wine and the girl, the hearts in her eyes quickly shattering at the sight in front of her. 

The girl was no other than Jaehee Kang, and in front of her was her boss' cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, only a thousand times bigger than what she normally was. 

"Jumin Nyan ~"

Dread washed over Jaehee as the white puffball uttered these words. 

...

"NO!!"

Jaehee woke up with a start, sitting up in a rush from the dream. A hand found its way to her face as she tried calming her racing heart. 

'It was only a dream Jaehee, pull yourself together..'

Finally calm, Jaehee noticed that this was not the living room of her boss' which she last remembered being at. 

"Wait... where am I?"

"Oh!"

Honey brown eyes turned towards the door. 

"I see that you're awake."

At the entrance of the bedroom stood Jumin, clothed in what Jaehee could only assume was his sleepwear. 

"Mr. Han...?"

Jaehee slowly pulled down her hand from her face, confusion and suspicion contouring her expression.  
Trying to remember how she got here, she could only come to the solution someone carried her here. 

"Mr. Han, what are you doing in my room?"

Jumin pulled out a cylinder tin box with the logo of one of his many cat projects on it. Jaehee shuddered at the memory when he first announced that idea. 

"I came to give my Elizabeth the 3rd her breakfast."

"Elizabeth the 3rd..?"

She didn't understand why her boss would come to her room to find his beloved cat. A slight twitch came from the end of the bed, and Jaehee slowly turned her gaze to find the white fur-ball jump up when seeing her owner. 

"..."

The cat elegantly jumped off the bed, making its way toward Jumin. He smiled like he was in some sort of trance...though he quickly snapped out of it when he remembered the other reason why he came to his assistant's room. 

"Right... assistant Kang, I request you take a day off and rest here today."

Jaehee didn't seem to hear it. She took her glasses from the night table and put them on. 

"Shouldn't we get to work now Mr. Han?"

He strangled down an annoyed smile by her ignorance. His gray eyes locked with her honey brown ones. 

"I'm on a holiday remember. Which reminds me, I told my father you'd be taking a vacation from work with me, and to find someone to cover your work for today. "

Jaehee's eyes widened a bit, a small sincere smile forming on her lips. 

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I really should get back to work Mr. Han"

Entertainment filled his eyes at the delusion of his assistant's belief that this was all for her, it made him want to laugh out loud. Instead he had to be content with a sadistic smirk. 

"This isn't for you y'know."

And the smile on the women fell, her eyes narrowing to a glare. 

"Of course it isn't."

It was only a mumble, but Jaehee bet her boss would have ignored it either way. 

While they were talking, the kitten which Jumin had found stray in his garden, walked curiously inn to see what the commotion was. It didn't expect to be picked up as soon as it stood next to the nice man. 

Jumin picked up the little kitten in one scoop, and quickly walked over to Jaehee, a slight sparkle in his eyes as he came inches away from her. She didn't have time to flinch away before he spoke. 

"I want you to help me find a home for this little cutie."

'Saying "cutie" doesn't suit your image.'

The cat lover came even closer, making the kitten that was shoved in her face the only thing separating their faces from meeting. But Jaehee had no time to feel embarrassed, because the annoyance of her boss's ridicules assignment. 

'You little shit.'

Was what she thought about her boss right there and then. Jaehee didn't want to throw a fit, afraid of losing her job, and instead put in a syrupy sweet smile as her hand gently pushed the kitten slightly away from her. 

"If you'll excuse me mr. Han."

Her smile quickly faded to a scold when she passed the man, who was still sitting in her bed. 

Jumin sat in his spot for a few seconds, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. He pulled the kitten closer to him, an infuriating glare fallowing where his assistant had just gone out. 

He needed to teach this woman a lesson. 

...

Jaehee found her way to the kitchen, mixing up ingredients for a light breakfast. She was somewhat surprised to find the fridge full of food. The thought of Jumin making his own food seemed laughable, and so she found it funny thinking that the guy probably had a cat apron somewhere nearby as well. 

On the other side of the room, on the opposite side of the wall, sat Jumin with the two cats. He stared intently at the two. 

"Ok, like we practiced you two meow."

They both meowed back. 

"...well then, CHARGE!"

And the cats sprinted through the door. 

Jumin smiled to himself at the thought of Jaehee bombarded by the two beauties, followed with all the 'C-fur' she couldn't stand. 

'Revenge for not appreciating my Elizabeth the 3rd.'

He snickered to himself. 

"Here you go, some treat to the both of you."

The color of Jumin's face was drained from terror.

"Assistant Kang, don't you dare feed my Elizabeth the 3rd your food!"

But his words faltered after assistant, because the sight in front of him... Jaehee sat with the two cats on each side of her, eager to get whatever treat the woman had in her hands. Jumin felt his heart quicken at the sight of his assistant, showing such kindness towards his cats. He didn't know how, but he was sure that sparkles filled the air around Jaehee. 

"Ah, mr. Han, do you want some breakfast too? I made one of the things the nutritionist had set up for your 'loong life'."

Blinking twice, the sparkles disappeared, and Jumin came back to his senses, though the beat of his heart had not yet evened out. 

"That would be nice, thank you."

And so Jaehee prepared two plates of omelet with a slice of toasted bread. 

They sat in silence at the table. Jaehee had an itch to break it, still a bit stressed at the situation with mc. 

"Ahem..."

Jaehee's attention went to Jumin. 

"I was thinking, while we are taking a break from work together, maybe we could lay off the formality as well?"

Gray eyes stared at chocolate brown ones, and Jaehee felt a blush at how handsome her boss looked for an instance. Trying to keep her cool, she nodded slowly, pulling some stray hair behind her ear. 

"Very well... Jumin."

He smiled at the mention of his name, how entrancing it sounded when she said it. The trust fund kid actually really enjoyed the sound of his name when she said it. 

"Thank you for complying Jaehee.. now, for more important matters, today we will have to find a place for Lancelot."

Jaehee scrunched her nose at the name. 

"Lance-who?"

"You know, the kitten I found two days ago."

"But Mr. Han.. I mean Jumin. Shouldn't we try figuring out a way to help mc?" 

"There is nothing we can do but wait for seven to do his work. To worry is just a waste of productive time, so we might as well do something productive."

The brunette let out a sigh. 

"I suppose you are right."

There was a pleasant smile on the man's face at how corporative his assistant was being. 

"Ok, so do you have anyone trustworthy to shelter for this cutie?"

Jumin pulled up the kitten that was sitting next to his feet. Jaehee took a moment to ponder over people she knew who would like to have a cat. Sadly she didn't know too many at the moment, considering she spent most of her time with the guy in front of her. 

"Hmm, well you have already declined both mc and Lucile, and Zen is out of the question... so I guess that leaves Yuusong."

She looked up at Jumin, waiting for an answer. He seemed to consider the idea. 

"Yeah, I can see Yuusong as someone trustworthy, if only he would stop playing that game of his all the time."

"I thought about that too, and came with the idea that maybe it would help Yoosung too to have something to take care of. So he can focus on something other than that game of his... maybe he'll even get a girlfriend while he's at it."

The image of Yuusong getting a girlfriend quirked a smile on Jumin. 

"I suppose that is a good idea, considering I did promise him a job in the company after he graduated."

Jaehee smiled at the comment, for all the ecstatic hours this guy had put her though, he did still care about the RFA members like family. 

The sudden smile left the trust fund kid speechless. Why did his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat quicken? Jumin took a chug of water from his glass, trying to calm down a little. 

"Ahem, we will have to ask Yoosung first, but I feel like he will accept my proposal. The only thing missing is a plan b, c and d, then we're pretty much done with the task of the day."

With gentle strokes, the kitten purred under Jumin's hold. 

The conclusion was to try giving it to Yoosung, where Jumin would support them with food and medical fields. If Yoosung declined, the other option was a close relative to Jaehee, who had been wanting a pet for some time. And if even that plan didn't work, Jumin would give it to mc, as she seemed like a reliable and caring person. No way in hell would Jumin hand over the little bundle of joy to seven. Jaehee had convinced her boss that Zen was out of the question because of his allergies. It took almost half an hour to make him accept that Zen couldn't take care of the kitten. 

...

They had gone back and forth with ideas till noon, after that they just minded their own business. 

Through the time in quietness Jaehee would constantly check her phone for any new updates about the bomb situation. It was after her tenth time checking her phone in the span of five minutes that Jumin gave in. 

"Jaehee, do you mind,"

The said person jumped a little in surprise of the sudden break of silence. She looked over at her boss. 

"I hardly think anything new will happen every thirty seconds."

His face softened a bit. 

"How about you try finding something else, to keep your mind occupied?"

Jaehee felt the urge to check her phone once more, but refrained from doing so. A gentle sigh escaped her lips. 

"I suppose you are right... maybe I should start working again, it doesn't seem like I can relax in this situation anyways."

"No."

Jaehee looked up at Jumin, confusion written all over her face. 

"No?"

Jumin sat up from his seat at the sofa, making his way towards Jaehee. The brunette gulped at the dominating presence of her boss, and for some reason she felt her cheeks heat up at the scene. She had to mentally slap herself, no way in hell would she blush because of this man. 

"I know! We can go to that famous cat cafe in Japan!"

And the day that Jaehee had dreaded for a long time finally came. 

"Heeell no!"

"Excuse me?"

Jaehee blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst, her face paled. 

"I-I mean, that wouldn't be the greatest idea considering our situation Mr. Han. We should refrain from leaving this building, to ensure your safety."

"Aha, I suppose you are right. I guess we could rent a movie or something, you know, like normal people would?"

Jaehee exhaled in relief of not being fired or having to go to a cat cafe with Jumin. 

"Hai~ maybe we should watch one of Zen's pieces while enjoying some wine?"

"No way will I actually waste my time watching a musical that Zen has starred in. How about something else?"

It really wasn't a question. 

"I guess we could watch.. phantom of the opera?"

"An acceptable choice."

And so the two sat in Jumin's own movie room. Jaehee could only dream to see one of Zen's musicals on such a large screen. Her eyes were practically glittering at the idea. 

Next to her sat Jumin, with Elizabeth the 3rd comfortably on his lap. There was a bottle of wine on the table in front of them, and a small tray of snacks prepared by a personal chef. 

The movie started playing in front of them, but Jumin barely gave it any attention, too occupied by these sudden feelings in his heart. It was very new to him, and he could not understand why they only occurred today, around his assistant. 

He side-glanced at his movie companion, noticing her pale face, her cute button nose and her luscious lips. 

'Wait, cute? What is going on with me today?'

Jumin decided that now was the best time to down a glass of wine, letting the liquid flow through his body. Calming him. Jumin was never known for his drinking, but he did enjoy the taste now and then. 

On his second glass, Jaehee looked over at the trust fund kid, and she quelled the slight flutter in her heart. 

'What is wrong with you today?'

She quickly focused on the movie again. Then the sudden pling of her phone took her attention away. Jaehee hurriedly picked up her phone, seeing that there was an update on the RFA chatt. With a singly swipe to unlock her phone, Jaehee quickly skimmed the earlier texts, finding there to be no good news yet... Jaehee sighed, feeling the worry for Mc's safety bubbling up again. After five minutes of a quick update on their situation, seven left the chattroom, same with the others. Mc was admirably taking the situation with optimism and didn't hold a grudge against anyone. It didn't help though, Jaehee couldn't help but worry for her safety. 

The sudden feeling of a hand on hers brought her back to reality. Jaehee looked over at Jumin. 

"I know you are worried, but please try to have some faith in seven and V."

With a slight nod, Jaehee took some time to enjoy the warmth of her boss's touch, somewhat missing her time in a relationship. It had never really been a big need to find someone, but she did miss the kissing and cuddling a bit. Spending so much of her time working with the man next to her didn't give much time to date. 

Jumin didn't know why, but having Jaehee's hand in his felt very pleasant, almost as nice as petting Elizabeth the 3rd. His gaze turned once more to the woman's lips, and the sudden urge to kiss them washed over Jumin like a tidal wave. 

The feeling did not calm in the next ten minutes into the movie, and Jumin felt impatient at how long it would take before it passed. 

"Jaehee?"

"Yes, Jumin?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I must get something off my chest."

With a slight curiosity Jaehee turned her face to see what her boss was talking about. In every possible outcome the woman could think of, this was not one of them. 

As soon as Jaehee turned her face towards him, Jumin gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. He had read enough romance novels to know the heat of what to do next. 

Shell shocked, Jaehee sat frozen under Jumin's hold, his face moving closer by the second. 

'What is he doing?!'

She didn't have time to stop the absurd movement, and before you knew it, Jumin was kissing his assistant full on the lips. 

The feeling sent butterflies flying in Jaehee's abdomen. She was slightly drunk on the wine, and she actually really really missed kissing. So without a straight mind, the brunette deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue gently against the man's lips, asking for permission to enter. 

She had already confessed that she wasn't any innocent women, but she felt like the man in front of her wasn't as experienced. 

At the strange texture of an unfamiliar tongue in his mouth, the trust fund kid's eyes widened in surprise, stopping momentarily at their kiss. But Jumin was known to adapt and wing it very quickly, so he used his own tongue to embrace Jaehee's. 

The taste of wine filled her senses, and for a moment Jaehee forgot who she was kissing, just indulging in the intimate feeling. 

'Damn, I need to get laid soon.'

She stopped with that thought. 

'Wait, but I don't want to do it with Mr. Han! I should probably stop this...'

And she did try stopping for a split second, yet her boss didn't seem to take the hint, eagerly continuing the little lip lock. 

'Mmhm... but why does it feel so goood~?'

Elizabeth the 3rd gently left her master's lap, giving him the opportunity to lean even deeper in. With a slow pace, he brought Jaehee under him, so she lay comfortably on the sofa they occupied. 

...

In the darkness Jaehee slept comfortably under the layer of a duvet. She slid her fingers along what she could only define as a male body. The feeling did not go unnoticed, and Jaehee shuddered at the thought of finally getting laid after too long. The stress really did go away after sex. 

It took her two seconds later for the memories to come back like a rock, and the woman shot up from where she lay. 

'No way, no way, NO WAY! I did not just sleep with my boss!"

Said person started shifting in his sleep at the sudden lack of warmth. 

'EEEEP!'

With the utmost care, Jaehee silently left her boss's bed, picking up her trail of clothes on the way. 

Outside the door purred Elizabeth the 3rd, who glided itself between her legs, and into the room. Jaehee look over to see the cat take a seat next to her owner. 

'Well isn't that nice.'

With a small smile on her face, she closed the door quietly. 

Her room was next door. She really needed to take a shower first. Before doing so, Jaehee brought up her phone to see for any new updates. 

It seemed that Luciel had managed to fix the bombing situation. 

Jaehee let out a sigh of relief. She quickly texted mc about the news, adding that Mr. Han would probably kick her out soon. She chuckled to herself at the irony of what had just happened a couple hours ago. 

Jaehee realized she did not have any extra underwear with her, and cringed at the idea of having to use her old ones more without washing them first. 

A sudden pair of hands grabbed at her waist, surprising the brunette to quite the scare. 

'Hmm."

An amused purr escaped the man's lips, which were pressed up against the women's bare neck. 

"Were you just gonna leave me Jaehee...? I was a bit surprised when I woke up to meet Elizabeth the 3rd's face and not yours, not that I'm really complaining, she is one of the most beautiful things on this planet."

"So it seems I did you a favor then, Mr. Han."

"Mr. Han? Didn't we agree on not being so formal?"

He pulled her closer, sliding a hand gently between her thighs. It took every ounce of Jaehee's self-control not to just let go of her towel and jump on this guy. 

"We agreed to do so for a day, but that day's over, and I have a lot of work to catch up on if you please."

She removed his hand from her inner thighs and from her hip, respectfully guiding the man out of her room so she could take shower. Before closing the door, Jaehee had to at least ask the man something first. 

"Mr. Han, you don't by chance have any extra clean woman undergarments hanging around your apartment?"

"I don't, but I can send someone to buy some for you, as a thank you for yesterday."

Jaehee blushed at the reminder, and quickly nodded before closing the door. Her whole face was beat-red, her legs lost its strength, and she slowly slid down the door to the ground, a hand over her cheeks. 

'What am I going to do? I don't know if I can just play it neutral around him after this! Do I just pretend it never happened?'

It was the only way, because she could never really picture her boss having feelings like this for her, it was a waste of time as he would put it. 

The warm shower gave Jaehee a momentary pause in her worries. She inhaled and exhaled before opening the door. On the bed was a pair of new underwear. 

'I guess someone came in while I was in the shower.'

She was a bit surprised, but also pleased that Jumin had actually followed her request. 

'If I could get cute underwear like this just by dating my boss, then yes please!'

When the words sank in, Jaehee froze, a creeping streak of blood rushing to her face. Shaking her head, the assistant put on her clothes, enjoying the feeling of fresh underwear on her skin. 

She checked the RFA chatt, and saw Jumin already online. The first thing she saw was her boss's catchattbox saying he was ready to kick her out. There was a faint hurt at the words, but it was nothing that Jaehee wasn't expecting. 

With some back and forth between the members, Jaehee left the chatt, packing the few belongings she brought to the penthouse. 

As the brunette opened up her bedroom door, she was met by a pair of lips. 

'Excuse me?!'

Didn't this guy just say he needed to kick her out? Jaehee would have none of this, and so pushed her boss away. 

"Mr. Han, please don't play with my feelings. It may seem fun to you, but I don't have time to waste precious work time on this."

The man was taken aback, not understanding what changed his assistant's mind in less than a couple hours. His gray eyes narrowed, and he noticed the slight fear in her honey brown eyes. 

"I am not messing around, if that is what you're thinking."

He tried to capture her lips once more, and she let him, but just for a second, before pushing him away again, this time with gentleness. 

Her eyes looked to the side, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks. He found it cute. 

'How did I just realize that this women was so attractive?'

Jumin always knew that his assistant was an attractive women, but like all other pretty women, he refrained from dwelling deeper into the attraction. It was a waste of energy. Or, so he thought. But right now he just wanted to pull the brunette in his arms, and continue where they left off. 

However, Jumin did respect his subordinates personal life. It was just that though he said that he was very much tired of Jaehee, there was always a slight calm whenever she was around. Even though her presence reminded him much of work, Jumin couldn't deny that he was glad to have her by his side. 

"I don't know what this feeling is, because I've never felt it before. Jaehee, could it be that you don't share these feelings with me?"

He had rapped his hand loosely around her wrist, preventing her from fleeing. 

The thought was quite laughable, because even though the man was a great businessman, Jaehee had come to somewhat despise him with all the workload he was putting on her. She knew she HAD signed a contract with a work relationship where emotions were not needed to take into consideration. However, the feeling of his touch did make her skin crawl with warmth. Yet, she just couldn't picture herself falling for this cat loving monster. 

With a gentle tug of her hand, she was free. 

"Mr. Han, I don't think you really like me in that way... I can't imagine you'd fall for me of all people."

She took her belongs and continued to the exit. They were on the top floor, and Jaehee needed to prepare stuff for the party that was right around the corner. 

For a moment, the brunette had a sliver of hope that Jumin would chase after her. 

'I wonder if he'll go along with just forgetting what happened yesterday?'

She let out a sigh, pushing the elevator button. The sudden touch of soft fur ran along the woman's leg. With big eyes, Elizabeth the 3rd purred while rubbing her shedding fur all over Jaehee's tights. She gave an annoyed look at first, but the creases in her face smoothed out to a helpless smile. 

"What the hell, I'm already covered in your c-fur anyway, a little more wouldn't make a difference. "

She bent down to pet the white Persian cat, which it complied with by purring louder. Jaehee looked at the cat with a slight nostalgia. 

"I don't know why, but I'm actually quite sad that Mr. Han didn't try harder to make me stay... maybe he knew I'd go either way."

The first teardrop caught her by surprise, and she quickly stood from her position, rubbing her eye with the back of her palm. 

"What am I doing, I shouldn't be crying over such petty reasons."

The elevator doors opened up in front of her. Tightening her grip around her bag, she stepped inside the metal box, leaving the white fur-ball alone in the hall. 

"How did I become so emotional over Mr. Han in only one day? ...I'm such a loser sometimes."

Another tear was wiped away. 

...

The party was met with many guests and reporters. Yuusong and seven had yet to arrive, same with V. 

Jaehee was dressed in a black, strapless dress, which hugged her body just right. She met up with Zen, who looked as dazzling as ever. 

...

Jumin looked at his phone, waiting for an update on seven and Yuusong. He was interrupted by some of the guests who wanted to talk to the director of the C & R corporation. Like a good businessman, the ravenhead put on a charming smile and kept a nice conversation with the guests. 

His eyes didn't wonder ones, expect when he saw a curtain brunette with a black tube-dress. With her was another girl, dressed in a white knee high dress. 

"If you'll excuse me,"

The man formally pardoned his leave before walking towards his assistant. 

"Hello assistant Kang. If I may guess, is this MC?"

It felt like the night they shared was only something he had dreamt, for the brunette was acting as if the event had never happened. 

"It is indeed MC. Have you heard anything about Yoosung and Luciel?"

"No, not yet. But I'm sure they'll be here soon."

He gave a reassuring smile at MC. She gave an insecure smile back. 

Quickly looking around for another member of the RFA, Jumin saw Zen in a corner, just finishing talking with a director he supposed. 

"MC, why don't you go to Zen for a minute? There is something I need to talk about with assistant Kang."

Before MC could move, Jaehee spoke. 

"I don't see why MC can't be here while you tell me whatever you want to say."

A conflicted expression crossed MC's face. 

"Jaehee, it's ok, I can go to Zen."

Jaehee didn't have much time to refuse until MC disappeared from her side. 

"I'd prefer a more private place, if you'll fallow me assistant Kang."

There wasn't much point in resisting, so Jaehee obliged to her boss's order. 

"Very well."

They walked behind the stage, finding a private room to occupy. 

As soon as Jaehee closed the door behind her, Jumin quickly took her dainty hands in his. 

"Mr. Han? What are you doing?"

She tried to pull her hands back, but the trust fund kid tightened his grip. His cool eyes stared intently into Jaehee's warm brown eyes. She tried once more to tug them back, but she was stuck more or less. 

"I want to see you tonight at your place... Jaehee."

His stare softened immensely, a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks. 

'Why is my heart fluttering at these words?'

Jaehee had to scold herself for turning weak around a man, especially her boss. 

"Mr. Han, last night should be forgotten. It was a stupid thing of me to not put a stop to it before things got so.. ehm, intimate. I apologize for sending mixed messages, but I really don't have time to be in a relationship right now."

As soon as she finished, Jumin pulled her closer, moving his face closer to hers. 

Jaehee gulped. He smelled nice, like soap, and she really really wanted to close that small gap between them right there and then. 

'Pull yourself together..'

She closed her eyes in fear. Fear of what she would do if she had continued to indulge in the man's scent and his intense glare. She was somewhat weak to good looking guys. But unlike Zen, Jumin had a more sophisticated beauty, just like his personality. 

It was an accident, however, Jaehee unintentionally gravitated closer to the man holding her. When their lips brushed against each other, Jaehee was curtain she felt electricity run through her body. It was so light, yet she wanted more. 

Jumin couldn't comprehend what just happened. Jaehee kissed him? 

'Didn't she just say she wasn't interested?'

It didn't really matter, because Jumin wanted more, and if she was willing, he'd gladly deepen that little chaste kiss. And so he did. There was no more struggle, and the man could feel the wonders of this woman's tongue dance against his own. 

They kissed for a few minutes, feeling like time around them had stopped. Sadly it had to stop. Jumin slowed down to a lingering kiss. Looking at the brunette through half-lidded eyes, the trust fund kid leaned his forehead against his assistant's. 

"We should probably get back to the party."

Her eyes fluttered open, warm honey brown eyes staring drunkenly at him. 

"Mhmm..."

His cheeks flushed red at how cute she looked. 

'Why is she suddenly so cute? What happened to make my view on her change so drastically?'

It was a question for something to ponder over later. Right now he just wanted to take this woman away to a private hotel and continue what they were doing now. 

"Why don't we go to your place after this? I'd like to see what you feed my precious Elizabeth the 3rd to make her so plump."

He chuckled at the expression on his assistant's face. 

...

The party ended in a success. They got Yuusong to the hospital in time, and V even says he'd take the operation to fix his eyes. 

Jumin had to really thank Yoosung for changing his friends mind. 

But that could wait. As visiting hours were over, the RFA members headed home. 

MC would be getting a ride from seven, along with Zen. V was allowed to stay behind a little longer. 

Driver Kim, the kind soul he was, was silently waiting for the reason why his boss's assistant was sitting with them. As far as he knew, he was pretty sure Jaehee disliked their boss. But as a good shofar, he kept his mouth closed. 

"Driver Kim, we'll be going to assistant Kang's house first, if you may."

The driver nodded at the order. 

"Of course Mr. Han."

And they set off to the woman's home. 

At their arrival, both Jaehee and Jumin stepped out of the car, to driver Kim's surprise. 

"Sir..?"

Jumin took a moment longer to go out, looking into driver Kim's eyes through the rear mirror. 

"Pick me up in two hours, unless I give a phone telling you otherwise."

"Yes sir."

The driver stared bug-eyed at the two figures entering the woman's apartment. 

'What in the world?'

The thought didn't dwell long before driver Kim started the car again, finding a spot to wait till it was time to pick up his boss.

As soon as they entered the house, Jaehee pulled Jumin down to kiss him, her grip firm on his ironed dress shirt. He had to stop her for a moment, wanting to at least take of his shoes and jacket. 

The patience in Jaehee wasn't as great as it usually was, and as soon as he stepped into the clean living room of her apartment, she couldn’t hold back any longer. This time Jumin wasn't planning on stopping her.


End file.
